


Fate/Girlfriend Order: Side Story 1 - Carmilla (Assassin)

by JJBATrash



Series: Fate/Girlfriend Order WLW Collection [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Reader-Insert, Vampires, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Just a gentle something for National Lesbian Day. Bond 5 Carmilla with the reader as F!Ritsuka Fujimaru.
Relationships: Carmilla | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate/Girlfriend Order WLW Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108742
Kudos: 25





	Fate/Girlfriend Order: Side Story 1 - Carmilla (Assassin)

**Author's Note:**

> The brackets are meant to replicate the spirit of how the player interacts in FGO with dialogues and such. I hope that's not too distracting. I couldn't bring it over here, but in my original Word doc, I also had the bracketed text in red to recreate the choice being selected like in the game. Oh well!

“Anomaly cleared. You’re all set to come back, Senpai!”

The simulation ends, and the Roman cityscape vanishes into thin air, as it does at the end of each successful training run. Letting out a half yawn, half breath, you barely give a nod before your feet travel on their own, taking the familiar path out of the simulator and back into the Command Room of Chaldea.

“Good job again today, Senpai!” the lavender haired, bespectacled girl says to you with a bright smile. Your gaze slowly focuses on her soft face, and on instinct, your hand finds itself entangled in her hair, giving her a slow and gentle headpat before you make your way out of the room.

“Rest well!” Mash calls after you, her smile quickly fading into a disappointed frown. The small fluffy creature on her shoulder echoes the sentiment with an inquiring “Fouu~?”

The door hisses open, then closed. Your world is enveloped in darkness, having not even bothered to turn on the light. You know your way around this small room by heart, by memory, hell, you can feel the air in here and guess your way around if you had no other choice. That’s when you feel it. This air isn’t the normal room atmosphere. Not even the Stalker Trio’s auras are in here… this air is frigid, menacing, outright lethal.

Quickly getting out of autopilot mode, you place your hand over your chest, prepared to summon any of your plethora of Servants to your side if you feel threatened.

[“Who…?]

“Fufufu…” the laugh of a refined lady fills the room, but this is a laugh lacking true mirth. This is the laugh of a cat who has a mouse in her sights and knows she can pounce faster than it can flee. “Welcome home, Ma~ster~…”

That voice…

[“Hey… you’re…”]

From the darkness she appears, her pale face a stark contrast to the pitch black of the room. As her Presence Concealment wears off, the jingle of chains can be heard clinking against the floor, trailing behind the tall noblewoman. Piercing golden eyes lock on to yours, and a crimson smile appears on her features. Carmilla strides forward, and in little time is upon you. Though she is your Servant, the pressure she exudes has always been enough to make you keep a respectful distance from her, not to mention her constant chastising whenever you did get a little too close to her…

“What kind of face is that?” her voice has a melodic lilt to it as you find yourself backing against the wall. Wait… why isn’t the door reopening? Before you can think any further on that, her slender fingers have caught hold of your chin, tilting your gaze up to her face. Her intense look, her dangerous aura, her surprisingly sweet smell mingled with the iron scent of blood…

“Master… look at me.” You couldn’t pull away if you wanted to, and you find that desire waning surprisingly fast. The vampire leans her face closer to yours, until there is barely a breath separating you.

“I need mana…” she whispers, her voice slipping into your ears like a single gust of wind. Your spine freezes, and your head is wracked with a tingling sensation.

[“…………”]

She releases her hold on you and gestures toward the single bed in your room, standing aside just enough that you have to pass right by her to get to it. You move, slowly, having to turn sideways to get by the imposing Servant, bodies close enough to almost brush against each other.

When after what feels like ten minutes of fumbling in the dark, you sit on the edge of your bed, fists balled in your lap. She seems to notice this, and a smirk pulls the corner of her lip upward, followed by a giggle before she stands in front of you again.

“Well, Master? I’m waiting.”

You remain frozen in place. Her smug air changes slightly, and her expression becomes one of irritation. With a frown, she speaks in a much icier tone.

“Master. Do not keep me waiting, or I’ll drain the very blood from your veins.” She warns.

You stare up at her, unable to bring yourself to move even under this threat of death.

She glares at you, and you can feel the sharpness of her gaze. If looks could kill, you would have two large stab wounds from this alone, let alone what would happen if she unleased her Noble Phantasm. Yet, you aren’t moving.

Moments pass in this dark room, Master and Servant at an impasse. Neither moving, neither saying a word. Finally, Carmilla’s gaze breaks from yours with an audible “tch”. You aren’t sure what just happened or what caused it, when you think you hear a soft sigh coming from the intimidating creature of the night.

“Master… why…”

You find your head tilting slightly at the sudden change in tone. Her voice lost most of its edge, and she sounds… hurt? As though you had insulted her. Your thoughts are a confused web, trying to piece together an understanding of how the tall, scary woman before you could suddenly sound so different.

“……Won’t you touch me?”

Your eyes widen. Did you hear that correctly?

She looks toward you again, and this time, her face is much softer. The harsh scowl and brow furrowed with murderous intent are gone, and there is a hurt woman standing in front of you, her demeanor completely different from what it was moments ago. Her face has the softest tinge of pink to it, the ghost of a blush painting her cheeks.

[“Wait… what…?”]

Your voice gently pushes through the air, your confusion made audible.

Carmilla sighs again and bends down, slowly reaching for your curled fists. Her hands, ending in long clawed nails, rest gently on top of your hands, and she stoops to your level, looking you in the face again.

“Master… please don’t leave me alone like this.” She says, her voice causing another series of involuntary shivers from you. “Please just touch me.”

[“Why are you asking this now…?”]

She nods, as though thinking of what to say next. It is a fair question. Just the other day she was still so cold and almost hostile toward you. Is she only like this now because she needs mana? Even if that were the case, Chaldea supplies enough to keep all your Servants well fed and capable of normal day to day operations and even some small scale battles. Why is she coming to you directly for something like this? It’s such a sudden change in character that you can’t help but wonder if she isn’t simply lulling you into some false sense of security before springing a trap on you and feeding off of you. Your gaze travels along the vampire’s face as you think about her lore. The combined lore of the story of a woman — a vampire — who fed on girls in the Styrian countryside, and the latter part of the Countess Elisabeth Bathory’s life, who was known for slaying young girls in the pursuit of keeping her vitality by draining theirs…

Her lower lip curls inward, a fang gently biting down on it as the noblewoman wordlessly keeps her eyes on you. Bathory died imprisoned in a tall tower, cut off from the rest of the world. Maybe that’s why she said that? It would track, as having no human contact for the rest of your days must drive one to a certain depth, even after a life of such violence… no, there’s more to it than that. The tone of her voice with her simple request isn’t a general wish for contact. The sadistic vampire wanted _you_ specifically. Why…?

Thinking back to the other side of her legend… there was more to the vampire’s story, wasn’t there? There was a house, she had infiltrated a rich estate… and while she was there she had shared the company of…

[“Laura”]

That got a response. Carmilla blinked, taken aback at the name. “What?” she simply asks.

That’s right. In the story, the vampire formerly known as Mircalla Karnstein had stayed with a fell in love with the young girl Laura. She killed other young girls in the countryside to sate her vampiric nature, but she was quite taken with the woman she lived with. That is, until one of the victim’s fathers tracked her down and slew her while she slept in the daytime… the book depicted Carmilla as very cold and hostile toward anyone else, but toward Laura, the one person she felt warm towards…

[“Am I… like her…?”]

There is silence following your question. Her face is unreadable, completely neutral and devoid of antagonism nor agreement.

“No.” She says flatly, and simply, moments later. Her hands leave yours, and she stands up, turning away from you.

“No.” she repeats. You find that your hands have loosened and are no longer tightly balled, and your body in general has relaxed. The darkness of the room returns, now that her pale features are not within sight.

“You are so much more than her. She was a beautiful girl, an innocent girl; in that sense you are very much the same.” She rests a hand on the nightstand beside your bed, tapping a long nail against it. “But… while I loved her for her naivete, and her soft heart…” she looks over her shoulder at you, a single glint of gold in a room bereft of any other light.

“I like you for your resolve. You’re innocent, and sweet… But, you are also strong, and steadfast. You fight for the future you want to save. You fight for the world, to keep from losing it. There’s a beauty in that too. You are a beautiful blend of strength and beauty, and one day I will enjoy tasting your blood.” Even with her face turned mostly away from you, you can feel the sinister smile on her face.

“But for now, while we have this relationship… I want to enjoy it. More than I did with her. I’m not the Phantom of the Opera, so lost in my own depravity that I don’t see you for who you are. But you’re not wrong to believe that I see a similarity between that simple girl, and you…”

While the words settle into your brain, she faces you again, and reaches out a pale hand to your face. You simply look up at her, unflinching despite the long, sharp nails barely passing by your eye. She strokes your cheek twice, a softer smile on her red lips.

“So… won’t you touch me today, Master?”

Your hand slowly moves through the air, toward her face. Your forefinger makes contact with her cheek first, before you close the distance and cup her cheek in your hand. The world goes dark, as you close your eyes first, feeling the flow of mana move directly from you to her. A soft sigh issues from your Servant as she takes in the energy. You feel lighter; not just because of the loss of mana, but you also feel less exhausted, ironically. The stress, boredom, burnout, and otherwise rough mental patch you were working through seems to be melting away from this contact that even giving an affectionate headpat to Mash didn’t quite compare to. It’s a different world, locked in your room, with someone else who just wants to share a silence with you. None of the lights, sounds, the hustle and bustle of the world outside, or the concerns of the actual world outside of that.

You hear a clanking of chains and a crumpling of cloth hit the ground, and assume a pillow simply fell over, until your wrist is lightly grabbed. Opening your eyes just a little, you see Carmilla, minus her cloak and many of her accoutrements, has sat beside you and guided your hand to stay in contact with her as she got into her new position.

“Master… I’m not going to take your blood today. Don’t worry.” Her voice is gentle, almost kind, but still ridged with a sort of ulterior motive. Your brow furrows somewhat.

[“But…?”]

A giggle fills the air.

“But I didn’t say anything about your mana. That, I’m feasting on today. I’m going to drain you nearly dry~”

You don’t have time to react. The cat has pounced, and you, the mouse, are going to feed her well tonight. Rest well~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm alive! It's been a bit of time to work through writer's block, what with school, schedules, being commissioned to write a novel and oh did I mention the world being on fire? 
> 
> No excuses though, I know I missed this year's Girlfriend's Day so while I work on making up for that, have this instead! Fate/Girlfriend Order 4 will be coming soon, and it will be a bit more... indulgent than the softness you read here. I just wanted to flex my cutesy muscles before I went back to the stuff I'm more known for. And don't worry, I've noticed I've used Carmilla twice now for something decidedly softer than I should. Just saying, it's spooky month, and you haven't seen the last of her~
> 
> Oh and if you're curious as to why I don't count this as F/GFO 4 it's because I like to have my Servant ships (plus nsfw stuff) be part of the mainline while this can still count, but I want to relegate it as a side story rather than a numbered entry for the sake of... theming? Listen, I don't know, have a gay day!


End file.
